


Bloody stubborn

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, giving blood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Sherlock and Rose, A&E or ER AU."  I ended up not using the ER, but a blood donation center instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt moving to AO3.

Rose glanced over at the bloke in the chair next to hers.  She wasn’t sure if he was normally pale or if he was suffering some reaction to the blood draw.

“You okay, mate?” she asked.

He glanced over at her and she noted that he had an angular face, dark curly hair, and bright bluish eyes.  It was not a handsome face, but it was very compelling.

She tended to like faces like that.

“You ever given blood before?” she asked, trying to engage him in conversation.  The bloke really did look like he was going to faint dead away.

“No.  I am rarely in the country long enough at any given time to meet the requirements,” he said, tightly.

“Know the feeling,” Rose said with a small smile.  “Used to give blood when I was in school, then I started traveling… what’s kept you in the country?”

“My best friend and his wife had a baby and things have been…“ he trailed off, but the way his nose scrunched up at the thought gave Rose an idea.

“Domestic?” she asked.

For the first time, the bloke looked at her properly.  “Yes, exactly.”

“It’s not so bad as all that, domestics, but it’s hard to get back into it if you’re not used to it… things have been more domestic for me than I like lately- work and telly and beans on toast.  Ran away from all of that once.”

“And what brought you back?”

Rose wondered what she could possibly say to answer that question, but was interrupted by both of their alarms going off at the same time to say that they’d drawn sufficient blood.

Once Rose’s assistant was out of the way, she glanced over at the unknown bloke again.  He still looked pale, but was stubbornly telling his own assistant that he was quite all right and didn’t need cookies or water.  To prove this, he stood and took a step toward the door…

And promptly passed out on the floor.

“Stubborn,” Rose said with a grin to her own assistant, who was helping her off the chair.

“Yeah, I’ve read about him.  Sherlock Holmes.  ‘Stubborn’ doesn’t begin to describe it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter prompted as "you fainted straight into my arms... if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes"

Sherlock opened his eyes to a fuzzy blob of pink and yellow dominating his vision.  He blinked twice and it materialized into a girl’s face surrounded by blonde hair and grinning down at him.

“What?” he said, trying to sit up.  As he tried, his arm ached and his head spun.

“Oh lie still, do,” the girl said, sounding annoyed.

“What happened?”

She shrugged.  “You gave blood and then you fainted right in front of me.  There are easier ways to get a girl’s attention, you know.”  She grinned at him, her mouth wide and her tongue tucked between her teeth as she did.

“I was not trying-” he began before realizing that she was laughing at him.  He did not, as a rule, enjoy being laughed at, and yet this girl managed to do so in a way that did not seem insulting.

“You did seem like a smart enough bloke not to crack your head for the sake of a chat-up line.  I’m Rose, Rose Tyler.”  She extended her hand to him to shake, and he saw the blue bandage on her elbow that matched his own.

“Sherlock Holmes.  How are you not dizzy then?”

She shrugged again.  “I gave it a few minutes.  Took it slow.  Had some water while you were out cold.  You were just too stubborn for that, eh?”

“I… have never really had this problem before.”

“Right, you said this was your first time.  What made you decide to take up the hobby?”

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to shrug.  “My best friend’s wife had a lot of trouble when she was giving birth to their daughter.  She needed a blood transfusion.  John’s been on a kick ever since.”

“That’s awful, is she all right now?”

“Yes, it’s been six months.  They’re both fine.”

Rose nodded.  “Right, you said you’d been out of the country.  This was your first chance?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Well, even though you fell over, it’s good that you did it.  Come on then, you need to get out of this seat, someone else is going to need it.”

Sherlock glanced around and noticed for the first time that he was sitting on one of the blood donation seats as the rest of the donation centre moved around him.

Rose hopped up.  “Lean on me then, and say something if you get dizzy.  You’ll have some cookies and tea in the cafeteria and then I’ll get you home, yeah?”


End file.
